


The Gay Birds and the Bees

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on an actual show that was aired on Logo over Halloween.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gay Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual show that was aired on Logo over Halloween.

Nick flipped through the channels and found there was nothing on. "How the hell can I have DirecTV and there be nothing on?"

He looked to his left and right. Brian and Kevin were over to keep him company, and his free arm was around Brian's shoulder.

"Wait! Wait! Nicky babe stop there!" Brian instructed.

Kevin and Nick both said, "What?!" at the same time.

"Those antelope looking things are doing it!" he said in astonishment, "And they're both girls!"

Nick hit info to see what channel he was on. 263, which was Logo. "Brian! This is the gay channel!"

"Well, Nick, aren't we gay?" Brian stared at him with those blue eyes and that famous smile.

"He is right Nick," Kevin pointed out with a laugh, "You might learn something."

Nick shrugged and started to watch. "Wow, and I thought we were the only ones with fag-like tendencies."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, the fact there are enough species that do this to make up an hour of television says a lot."

"And they say what we do is 'not natural,'" Brian said and squeezed Nick's leg.

"More people need to watch this," Nick said, "This almost throws their 'this isn't what God meant for us' argument out the window!"

Kevin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, c'mon. These animals can't think coherently like we can, well, except for probably those dolphins, and they still tend towards homosexual acts."

"Like Nick said, more people need to watch this," Brian said, "We should find a way to project this on big screens and..."

Kevin shushed him, "You're starting to sound like Nick. Calm down. Take this one step at a time."

They both nodded, but they still had that same nagging thought in the back of their mind that they needed to get this broadcasted to more people.


End file.
